Warmth in the Winter
by Chocolateyx3
Summary: VikasxVlad. Contains sexy sex. Vikas and Vlad do a little something.


This is my first lemon.

DO NOT READ THIS AROUND CHILDREN

This is Vladikas (Vikas x Vlad)

Constructive Criticism would be appreciated.

In the bathroom, Vikas and Vlad were changing. As Vlad finished changing, he casually left the room. As Vlad was about to leave to his room, he noticed a hole in the door. His conscience told him not to, but he couldn't help it. He peeked through the small hole in the door. He suddenly noticed Vikas's penis. It was huge. Gigantic, even. And it was erect, too. Vlad then felt his penis growing erect. He started masturbating.

Suddenly, Vikas felt he was being watched. Certainly, nobody could see him...

Right?

Vikas looked over to the door. He looked at the hole, and there Vlad was. His eye purple for a prolonged amount of time, and, to both his horror and pleasure, was staring at his penis.

Two can play at that game, Vikas thought.

Sadly for him, Vlad saw Vikas quickly put on his clothes and walk out the door.

Great.

Vlad had ejaculated all over his pants, and he needed a new change of clothes. He decided that while he needed to change, he could go in to the stall and masturbate all he wanted to without bothering anyone. Or ruin his pants.

After Vlad had finished, he happily walked out the stall with his penis fully erect.

Vikas was oddly turned on at the sight of Vlad coming out of the stall, with his erect penis. And so, Vikas started to masturbate, as he knew Vlad probably had been as well.

Then it hit him.

What if he convinced Vlad to have sex with him? They would both be happy, and since only Otis was nearby, he figured they could pull it off.

Vikas walked in to the bathroom as Vlad was about to put on his clothes.

Vlad blushed uncontrollably.

"I heard you were doing some business in there, hmm?" Vikas asked smoothly.

"Er... um... y-yeah..." Vlad was so embarrased that his face was a full red-pink.

"Want to do something about it, Mahlyenki Dyavol?" Vikas asked.

Without taking "No." for an answer, he held Vlad's hand and headed for Vlad's room.

They closed and locked the door immediately.

They took their towels. Vikas asked, "Who will start?"

"Umm..." Vlad said, "I guess you can lead the way, Vikas."

"Alright, Mahlyenki Dyavol, I promise I will be gentle." Vikas went on to his knees and touched Vlad's penis. "Are you ready, Mahlyenki Dyavol?"

"I-I guess so..." Vlad answered

Vikas pressed his mouth to Vlad's penis and started to suck on it.

Vlad was overwhelmed; this felt better than he thought it would. Vikas finished and told Vlad, "Alright, Mahlyenki Dyavol, it's your turn..."

Vlad gulped. How should he do this? He had watched Vikas but was unsure of how to do it himself.

"U-uh..." He said.

"Is something the matter?" Vikas quietly asked Vlad, calm eyes looking down

"I..."

"I don't know... how..."

He felt like such an idiot right now.

"My Mahlyenki Dyavol, it isn't hard at all..." Vikas reassured him,

"all it is is moving in and out"

"Ah... alright, Vikas." Vlad said, a little more confident. He proceeded to suck Vikas's penis.

Vikas sighed, very pleasured right now. He had not felt this good for a long time.

"Ah, Mahlyenki Dyavol, you are doing a wonderful job..."

Vlad stopped. "Really, Vikas?" Tears of joy fell down.

"Yes. Please continue, and you just might get a 'tasty surprise'." Vikas smiled.

Vlad continued until Vikas's penis started to twitch. He knew it Vikas was about to ejaculate. It all burst in to Vlad's mouth.

Vikas asked curiously, "How does it taste, Mahlyenki Dyavol?"

It tasted odd, but to not bother his teacher, he eagerly answered, "It tastes delicious, Vikas! Thanks!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Vikas smiled, "Are you ready for Part two?"

Vlad was very confused, "P-part two?"

Vikas nodded, "Yes. I promise it will be fun." Vlad's eyes twinkled.

"Now, Mahlyenki Dyavol, please go on your knees and lie your wrists down." Vikas instructed.

Vlad nodded, and then did as he was told.

"This will feel wonderful, don't worry about a thing, ok?" Vikas kindly told him.

Suddenly, Vlad felt something go up his anus.

"V-Vikas... what's happening?"

An orgasm shot through him suddenly, causing Vlad to ejaculate.

"Vikas, is this some Vampiric ritual?" Vlad asked.

"Mahlyenki Dyavol, you have touched yourself, right?" Vikas asked, and without waiting for an answer, told him "well, this is the next level."

Vlad could trust Vikas. After all, he is almost a thousand years old.

Vlad felt Vikas thrusting harder.

Suddenly, the speed of the thrusting accelerated even more. Vlad moaned. He couldn't contain himself. He could feel Vikas about to ejaculate.

"Mahlyenki Dyavol, it is time for the final stage of our, what we call, sexual intercourse, or for short, sex." Vikas hugged Vlad and pulled him in.

He proceeded to rub their penises together. Vikas reached his hand down, pushing and rubbing them together. They both closed their eyes and french kissed. "Mmm..." Vlad mumbled.

They both ejaculated.

Vikas laughed and licked all of it off of Vlad's face. Seeing what Vikas did, Vlad tried to do the same. "My, my, Mahlyenki Dyavol. You're a quick learner." Vikas said, obviously very happy, "Would you like to do this again sometime?"

Vlad's eyes twinkled, and that was all Vikas needed to know.

They unlocked and opened the door to a naked Otis. They both looked down to see his hand on his penis. To break the silence, he ejaculated. "Um.. This never happened." He scurried away.


End file.
